Edmund Investigates: The Murder on the Tisiphone
by Rorimac Underhill
Summary: An elderly lady is murdered on board a ship and no one knows why. Is it the daughter, the maid, the son, or the ship's captain? Edmund finds clues and pieces of evidence, along with a few injuries from the X's part. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This my first fan fic and it's a mystery (hooray) and our favorite detective, Edmund is the investigator. I got the idea from a line that I read in _The Dawn Treader_ that Edmund liked mystery stories, so I thought that he might havesolved mysteries while in Narnia. So give this a whirl and tell me what you think!

****

**Edmund Investigates: Murder on the _Tisiphone_**

Chapter 1

It was an unnaturally quite night aboard the ship _Tisiphone_ of Archenland. The sails creaked and an icy gust wind blew. A young sailor on watch duty shivered. It felt like a creepy night and he didn't like it. Creepy nights were too silent. He hummed a tune under his breath to ease his unsteadiness. Suddenly from the other side of the ship there came a loud noise. He jumped and when he had recovered himself, he paced over to see what it was. Nothing. He felt like bursting out loud with happiness. What a fool _he'd_ been! Obviously it was just a trick on his nerves. He felt like laughing. His moment of cheerfulness rapidly melted when there came a _real_ noise from the side of the ship he had been standing at before. It sounded like a splash. He rushed over and saw a person in the water. "Man overboard!" he shouted against the wind that had begun to blow harder.

Immediately his fellow sailors rushed out of their cabins. There were shouts of "Careful, now." "Easy on the line, boys." and to the man overboard, "Grab the line, mate, if you can." But the man wouldn't. The young sailor who had seen him in the first place offered to go rescue him. He jumped, with a rope tied to his waist, and swam to the man. The crew hoisted him up and discovered to their surprise that the "man" was actually a woman. The _Tisiphone_'sdoctor was summoned and the young sailor asked,

"Is she all right, doctor?"

"No, she's dead and not by drowning either. She's been stabbed."

The young sailor looked at her. Her gray hair was splayed about her face. He brushed it away. It was Lady Nestra, mother of the ambassador Orest and his half sister Megaera who was journeying to Narnia. And looking at her elderly, wrinkled face, he thought, _Who could have killed her?_

Edmund looked at the sad company that had just arrived from Archenland. It was definitely an awkward occasion. The ambassador, Orest, was in his chambers that had been given him. He demanded his privacy and so far had not been seen since the ship Tisiphone had docked and Peter had found out the terrible news. Susan and Lucy were comforting Megaera and so far they had succeeded since Megaera asked if she were allowed to visit the garden. She was looking for her mother's favorite flowers as she said.

Suddenly, a faun interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir," said the faun handing him a slip of paper, "The honorable ambassador Orest asked me to give you this."

"Thank you," said Edmund and he took the note. It ran as follows:

_Dear Sir, It would be a pleasure if you and the High King would come to my room. I have a matter of urgency to speak with you about and your advice would be most helpful. Most sincerely, Ambassador Orest the Revengeful of Archenland._

Edmund went off to find Peter, but first he sat down on his throne and wondered…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everybody! Second chapter, obviously, and hopefully you'll pick up more clues as to who dunnit. I had a lot of spelling, grammar, etc. errors last chapter that I just realize _after_ I submit it. rolls eyes I've got to learn what the freshman teacher tells you to"Write, rewrite, and write again!" Please review this one!

Thanks to _TimeMage0955_ for reviewing! It was much appreciated! ;-)

**Chapter 2**

Edmund and Peter walked into Sir Orest's comfortable and spacious apartments. They had given the best in the castle to him and it looked as if he appreciated it for he sprawled onto a red plush armchair while drinking a glass of sherry. He didn't look as sad as his sister about his mother's death. On the contrary, it looked as if he were _enjoying_ himself. He slurped out of his glass and with a start of surprise he jumped up as he saw the two kings. He looked athletic, strong, and fearless with thick dirtyblonde hair and bright blue eyes. On the whole he was rather handsome, but Edmund noticed that there was a sort of cruelty about him. Perhaps it was the look in his darting eyes or the way his hand moved in greeting.

"My d-dear sirs," he stammered, "You gave me a surprise. I'm all to pieces lately, I suppose since dear mother---"

"We understand, sir," said Peter nobly, "We will do what we can to help find the murderer of Lady Nestra."

"You will?" asked Orest, "That was what I wanted to ask you about."

"We will," said Edmund, "But first, can you tell us about your mother?"

"Next month would have been her 65th birthday. She was getting old and she would peck and bother me to no end, but I still loved her," Orest said his eyes glazing.

"Was she married to anyone?" asked Peter.

"Yes, she was married two times. First to my father Agamem and she had me with him. My father died quite suddenly when I was ten years old. The doctors weren't sure why though. After that she was married to Megaera's father who also died."

"So Megaera is your step-sister," Edmund said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. She became my step sister when she was only five years old and I was around eleven. Is she all right, though? The death hasn't affected her too badly has it?" Orest looked exactly like the protective brother and Peter could understand his emotion well.

"She's fine," he said, "In fact she's taking a walk in the garden. My sisters Lucy and Susan are comforting her."

"That's good. She was always devoted to mother, I don't know why because sometimes when your father gets a new wife you start to feel jealous, but she never felt that way at all."

"Any reason?" asked Peter.

"You know, Ihonestly don't know. I've never thought to ask." Orest avoided Peter's gaze. Edmund felt sure that Orest was lying.

"Well, gentlemen," Orest said hastily, "Thank you for your time. If you'll excuse me however, I need to rest and think about---my mother." He began look sad for the first time.

Peter and Edmund trooped out again after saying goodbye and Orest assuring them that he would be present at dinner.

"Well, what do you think, Ed?" Peter asked looking at his brother as they walked down the sunlit halls of Cair Paravel to the gardens where Lucy and Susan were, "Do you want to solve this mystery? I don't want to wake a sleeping giant, but we need to protect Narnia. If there is a murderer he has to be found before he does anymore damage."

"Of course I want to solve it, but it puzzles me a bit. We ought to interview Lady Megaera to find out more about Lady Nestra. I think that the motive for the murder can be found in the personality and actions of the victim. So if we find more about Lady Nestra, we've got it _and_ our murderer."

"It's terrible business, though, isn't it? Having your own mother murdered. Imagine what we'd do and what we would have to go through," Peter said, thinking.

"It's bad enough with Dad in the war. He might be getting shelled at this moment," said Edmund sadly, "I wonder if we'll ever go back, you know, to the other place, England, I mean."

"I don't know," said Peter as they stepped onto the garden path, "Aslan has his plan though, and we can be comforted in that... Now where are those girls?"

-----------------------------------------------

Lucy looked at Lady Megaera carefully. Lucy had already begun to make friends with her, even to the point of nicknaming her "Meg", but she wasn't sure if her efforts of cheering Meg up were enough. Meg still had that cast down look and that's what made Lucy worried.

Meg was very pretty with bright auburn hair and gray eyes. She stooped beside the garden hedge and looked for her mother's favorite flower.

"No, it's not here either," she said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What flower is it?" asked Susan who was standing nearby.

"Hemlock."

"Isn't that a poisonous flower?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Mother liked it a lot. She said that it saved her from a difficult time once. No, I don't think she poisoned anybody," said Meg after Lucy's startled look, "She wasn't like that at all. It's just one of those things. Maybe its beauty saved her; it is a beautiful plant."

"I agree," said Susan, "But within that beauty lies the poison."

They halted their search as they saw Edmund and Peter approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Chapter three is here! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Yep, the line "within that beauty lies the poison" that Susan mentioned is important. Keep an eye, or two eyes, for clues as you go.

**_VERY_** special thanks to _TimeMage0955_ for her reviews and her help in my advertising! I really, extremely appreciate it! I can't thank you enough:-D

**Chapter 3**

Lucy ran up the path and hugged Peter and Edmund as tightly as she could.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Tell you later," said Peter, "First we have to greet our guest." He nodded towards Meg. Meg blushed.

"Lady, we are very sorry to hear of your mother's death. It grieves us to hear that she died during the trip to Narnia," Peter said to her.

"We'd also like to find the murderer to avenge Lady Nestra's death and to protect our people," Edmund added, "So if you could answer a few questions we'd be much obliged,"

"Why y-yes, of course I c-can," Meg stuttered. _She seems nervous_, thought Edmund, _I wonder why_.

"Can you tell us about your mother? About her personality."

"My mother was very beautiful when she was a young lady and she had many suitors. She looked a lot like my brother actually; I've seen portraits of the both of them. My brother's very handsome isn't he? And my mother was just the same; very handsome, very beautiful. She wasn't very gentle in character to match her looks though; she could take things to the extreme. She was rather ruthless about things. One time her first husband---but, I won't speak of that," said Meg shuddering and began again, "The poor people, were another example. She thought that they should be sent to work on farms for their living instead of on the streets. I-I never I agreed with her about that, though." Meg said that hastily for Meg had always felt compassion towards the poor and ill treated.

"Did she have any maids or servants?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, she did have one," Meg replied, "Her name is Hylus and she has been my mother's maid since she was a toddler."

"What happened the night of the murder?" Edmund asked.

"At dinner we went to the galley of the ship to eat. It was a really good meal I thought. We had trout, snipe, salad, ices, and a pudding. But I didn't eat any of the pudding, neither did Orest. After dinner Mother went straight to bed, but not before she had an argument with my step brother. It was pretty loud. I heard it as I went to my cabin."

"Argument?" asked Peter quickly, "What did you hear?"

"I only heard my brother say 'How could you do it?' and 'You--you snake! I wish you your death!' It was creepy, remembering it after she died that same night..." Meg broke off shuddering. "But I don't think it was my brother who murdered her. It was probably just something he said at the heat of the moment in their argument."

"What did you do after that?" said Edmund.

"I went to bed. My cabin was right next to Mother's. It's kind of horrifying to think that a murder was going on right next door..." Meg's color blanched.

"Did you hear anything while you were there?"

"I heard my brother stomp off as he left my mother's cabin. And later in the night I remember a kind of clatter, but I don't know---" Meg broke and then looked terrifed, "Do you suppose that was when the murderer killed her? That clatter I heard? I heard her being murdered?" Meg began to look pale. She swallowed and said, "Excuse me. I don't really feel well." And she broke off into a run towards the castle.

"Poor Meg!" Lucy exclaimed and started to run after her but Susan caught her by the wrist.

"Let her be, Lucy."

"But---" Lucy started to protest. Susan held her fingers to her lips.

"She needs to be left alone for a while. She hasn't had time to mourn yet. Do you remember how we felt when Aslan was killed?"

Lucy's expression changed immediately "Yes, of course, I'd never forget," she said as she understood. She turned to Edmund and Peter, "So where _were_ you when we were out here with Meg?"

"Out to investigate her brother, Orest," Peter said, "Or actually he called us to ask us if we would help find the murderer, but he was acting very strangely..." And Peter related to Susan and Lucy about their visit with Orest.

"Well, perhaps, he hasn't gotten over the shock yet," said the always forgiving Susan.

"No, I don't think so," Edmund stated plainly, "I don't think he really loved his mother as much as he says he does."

* * *

Dinner that night was a sad affair. Everyone at the table was quiet. And even quieter still when the food came. The Archenlanders only nibbled at their dishes and sipped from their goblets. It wasn't long before they all left to their rooms for the rest of the quiet evening. And as the solid black mass of people left the table, Edmund also began to feel very sad. Why should these people have to suffer so much? Because of the actions of one murderer? And he resolved firmly in his mind that he would find that murderer, no matter what the cost.

* * *

What'd you think? PLEASE review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! Hooray! Though this one was a bit harder (and longer) than the last. I was going to have Peter and Edmund go out riding together, but that didn't fit well so I had to change the whole thing again.And I'm still not sure if I did myself justice. We still have _more_ suspects to interview in this chapter (aargh, when will they end?) and then comes the part I'm really looking forward to writing after that. It _should_ ('should' being the key word) be within the next few chapters or so. I'll tell you when.

Thanks to _TimeMage0955_ (as usual) and now _penguinsrock12_! Not only do penguins rock (cute little things), but both you guys as well! Thanks for reviewing!

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

Edmund was woken up early the next day by Peter.

"Wake up Ed," he said, shaking his brother, "It's five o'clock and we need to talk before everyone else gets up."

"Sure, Pe-e-eter," Edmund yawned.

Peter left while Edmund changed out of his pajamas. And when Edmund was finally finished dressing, they decided to go for a walk along the beach beside Cair Paravel. The sun was just rising and the sky was still dim.

Peter looked around, making sure that they were out of hearing range and then said anxiously, "So have you thought of the murderer yet, Edmund?"

"We've only interviewed two suspects, Peter! There isn't enough evidence or motiveto arrest anyone yet!" Edmund said crossly, and he had a right to be cross because he was woken up earlier than he had counted on.

"Yes, I know," said Peter apologetically, "But I can't help thinking of a murderer here in our midst. I don't really want him, or her, to hurt anyone else, particulary any Narnians. I wish I could protect them, but I can't because I don't know the murderer to protect them from."

Edmund had half expected this reaction from Peter, after all he was the High King and his duty was to look after Narnia's well being. Not to mention that he had always been protective of Edmund and the girls, which probably laid more on his mind even if he didn't say it. That had never changed as far as Edmund could remember.

"Murderer?" came a voice from behind them, "You aren't discussing the murder of Lady Nestra are you?"

A tall, middle-aged man stood before them. He had wavy blonde hair and gray eyes.

"My name's Jormun. I'm the captain of the _Tisiphone_," he said and held out his hand, "And it's an honor to meet your majesties."

Edmund and Peter both shook his hand.

"So, what are you saying about the murder? I was there that night and I can tell you what I saw and heard," Jormun glanced at them eagerly. Edmund could tell what kind of person Jormun was: a tattler and tale-bearer. _They_ certainly wouldn't be sharing any of their thoughts with _him_.

"It would be an honor to have you tell us," Peter said politely, "First what did you do the night of the murder? Particulary after Lady Nestra had her dinner."

"After dinner, I went into the bunk room and slept. I have the early morning shift to be a look out as well as my captain duties," Jormun swelled his chest out importantly, "But late that night at about midnight, I woke up and heard a splash right outside my window. I suppose it must have been when the murderer pushed her body overboard."

"What did you do then?" Edmund asked.

"I went out to see if I could lend my mates a hand, but they were doing a great job, so I went back to my cabin," Jormun said. Edmund didn't think this wasn't a very good captain to let his sailors alone.

"When I heard it was a murder," proceeded Jormun, "I immediately took charge of the situation."

"Do you yourself, have any thoughts on who the murderer might be?" asked Peter.

"I would place all my money and my ship on that maid of Lady Nestra's. She's a twisted old crone, that," Jormun said with disgust, "Maids these days..."

They were interupted, however, by the call to breakfast. And as Edmund walked into the castle, he stole a quick glance at Jormun who had just begun to whistle breezily. There was something friendly and eager about his manner, but there seemed something else too. Something that even though he was a tale-bearer he had managed to keep secret.

* * *

After breakfast, Edmund was walking down the Great Hall of Cair Paravel when he heard a shriek from around the corner where the hall turned.

"After everything I've done for you and all that I've told you, you had to---" the shriek continued and was shushed when Edmund's approaching footsteps were heard.

Edmund walked around the corner to find, to his surprise, onlyan old shriveled woman hobbling around on a cane. He guessed immediately that this was Lady Nestra's maid, Hylus.

"Well, what do you want, young man?" she asked suspiciously in a wheezing voice.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are Madame Hylus, who is in service to Lady Nestra and her family?" Edmund said as kindly as he could.

"Yes, you're correct. Only I'm not in service anymore to that slop of pigs. He fired me! Honorable _Sir_ Orest, my foot. How he ever got in politics with a brain like his..." she paused through angry breaths and then said loudly (she was rather deaf) "_Why_ am I telling you all this? It's none of your business!"

"Was that you who was shouting just now?" Edmund said politely, ignoring her last statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Yelling, honestly, as if I would," she huffed.

Edmund asked, "May I ask you a few questions?"

"You already have," said Hylus brusquely, "But you may ask more."

"Where were you on the night of the murder?"

The silence that followed was as loud as a cannon.

"So, you think I'm the murderer do you?" Hylus said, raged, "I'm not at all. For your information, I went straight to bed after dinner and minded my own business, like _someone_ I know ought to."

Edmund kept pushing, "Can anyone confirm this?"

"No, you'll just have to take my word for it," she said coldly but stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Did you hear anything in the middle of the night," asked Edmund.

"No. I'm a very sound sleeper," she replied and then said, "Good afternoon, young man, and remember what I told you about minding your own business, if you know what I mean." She pointed her finger at him threateningly as she ambled off. Edmund watched her as Peter walked towards him.

"What was that?" Peter said to Edmund.

"You know, I'm really not sure," Edmund murmured. For some reason he had the distinctive feeling that he had not been told the complete truth by Madame Hylus. Something that she had seen or heard that she had not disclosed with him. And there lied herdischargement from Sir Orest.Yes, truth and deception were the most important figures in this case... Truth and Deception... Beauty and Poison...

* * *

As you can see, it's getting paintedvery black for Orest, but I don't want you to automatically accuse him! Keep your minds and eyes open and review as you do it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am with writing it.

Thanks to _TimeMage0955_ for reviewing! It's really helpful as NO ONE ELSE IS REVIEWING! (hint, hint! nudge, nudge! I've got Puss in Boots eyes on now!) Please review!

Chapter Five! My favorite parts are in this chapter!

**Chapter Five**

Edmund and Peter continued to walk down the hallway where they bumped in to none other but Orest. Orest looked worried.

"H-hello your majesties," Orest stammered and said again, "How have you been doing on the investigation?"

Edmund answered, "We've found out a lot. We're asking everyone what they did the night of the murder and we'd like to ask the same to you."

"But you know I didn't do it, right?" Orest asked, turning pale.

Edmund replied, "It's just a matter of procedure. Nothing to be worried about."

"All right," Orest answered, "That night---after dinner---I talked with Hylus and then I went to my mother's room and I argued with her about some private matter and--and I told her that I wished that she were dead. But after that, I swear, I left for my cabin and I never did anything else the rest of the night. I promise." He was looking frantic now.

"What did you talk about with Hylus?" Edmund asked.

"I asked her about her family," said Orest, "They were sent away, you know. They were really poor and Nestra was the one responsible for sending them to work on a farm. Hylus is very bitter about it, a lot more than she lets on. Something bad happened that included Nestra, they were framed for a crime or some other reason I'm not sure what exactly, and Nestra got my father to send them away."

"Can you also tell us what the fight between you and Lady Nestra was about? It could help us in the case," Peter said.

"I don't know if I should..." Orest said, biting his lip.

"It's better to tell us," Edmund said.

"She killed him," Orest said slowly, his expression turning to great sadness, "Nestra poisoned my father. She wanted to divorce him and marry Megaera's father, but he wouldn't allow it and so she poisoned him with hemlock. I found my father afterwards..." His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes as if remembering, "I found him right by the lake that was in the back of our house. I knew that she did it, though it was made to look as if he had had an accident on his boat." Orest opened his eyes, "The night when Nestra was murdered when I was talking to Hylus, she told me that she had seen Nestra put the hemlock in my father's drink. My worst fears were confirmed and I got angry and had an argument with Nestra about it. And then Nestra was killed hours after and also found like she had drowned... It's almost the exact same death as my father..."

Orest spoke quietly but it looked like he was about to throw up, "Good day, gentlemen, I'm afraid I must retire." And then he ran to his room.

Peter and Edmund looked after him.

"What should we do now, Ed?" asked Peter.

"I think it's about time we went to look at the body," Edmund said, "We need to look for evidence for the murderer's identity. I'll need you to stand guard by the door where the body is so that I won't be disturbed."

"Okay," said Peter and they walked through the castle. The body was kept in a room somewhat near Orest and Meg's so that they could visit whenever they wished to mourn. The Archenlander's were planning to leave as soon as they could to bury the body in their country, but had to wait because the _Tisiphone_ needed to restock its supplies. Edmund left Peter at the entrance of the room and told him that he would see him soon as he could.

---------------------------------------

Peter had been on guard for what seemed like hours but was really thirty minutes. He had paced back and forth in front of the door for a long time, but still Edmund didn't come out. He debated with himself about whether he should go to Edmund, but he convinced himself not to. Suddenly from behind him, he heard a horrifying scream.

"What's the matter?" he yelled back and ran towards the scream.

The scream screamed again and it sounded like it came from Orest's room. Peter rushed inside.

Meg was standing, very pale, pointing at Orest's trunk in the corner that lay open. On a clean shirt, a bloody knife glimmered. It was like a bad dream. Orest, who was standing right beside his trunk, seemed paralyzed. Meg was screaming and kept screaming and then fainted. Peter helped her up into a chair. It wasn't long before a lot of people in the castle came to see what was the matter. Peter turned to Orest,

"What's the meaning of this!" Peter almost yelled.

Orest stood there, white, shaky, and trembling, "I-I don't know. I've never had it. Someone must have put it there."

Peter calmed down. He could see that Orest was frightened, terribly frightened.

"Sir Orest," Peter said, "I'm sorry to do it, but I must put you in jail. You understand that, right?"

Orest was struck dumb. All he could do was nod his head sadly as guards came and took him away to the dungeon. As the crowd was began to leave, Edmund burst through.

"Peter, what's going on?" he said wildly.

"I think we've found our murderer," said Peter triumphantly, "We found this," he pointed to the knife, "In Orest's luggage."

"A bloody knife?" Edmund asked and cried, "But that's impossible! Lady Nestra wasn't stabbed! She was poisoned!"

----------------------------------------

Muwahahahahahahahaha! How was the chapter? I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time. It was fun tricking you all, but it's time you knew the way Nestra was really killed so that you might be able to figure out who was the murderer. Explanation in thenext chapter.PLEASE REVIEW! Just click the little button down below here and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha. Here we go again! Chapter 6! This chapter deals with the poisoning of Nestra and the investigation of the _Tisiphone_. You'll find a lot of clues. Hope you liked the cliff hanger last chapter.

Thanks to _TimeMage0955_ for reviewing! I also appreciate her advertising in her story In The Envelope. It was really nice to do for me, because I needed it! (Not to mention the story was good too! Sorry that I'm not allowed to review other authors stories!) Thanks again:D

Also thanks to _penguinsrock12, _and_ Samantha_ for reviewing!

**Chapter 6**

Peter stared at Edmund blankly, overwhelmed by the news that Nestra was poisoned, "What do you mean 'poisoned'?" he said disheartedly. Edmund could tell he was disappointed in not finding the murderer, "She was stabbed, the doctor said so."

"Yes he did, but someone _painted_ red makeup on her to make it _look_ as though she had been stabbed. Her face was an unnatural color: a tinge of purpleish blue which suggests that she has been poisoned by hemlock," Edmund said but he thought privately, _Hemlock_... _Is that connected with anything else we know?_

"But why would someone make it look like she had been stabbed? What would be the point?" asked Peter.

"To un-incriminate himself or frame someone else," said Edmund, "It puts the focus on someone else rather than the real murderer (also called X), which blames someone else like Orest for the murder. Or also as another possiblity," Edmund noted as a second thought, "Orest could have also planted it there so that he _wouldn't_ be suspected. Once it was found that Nestra was poisoned rather than stabbed, it would be clear that the knife was put there by X, so Orest would immediately not be suspected to be X. It's all quite clever either way."

"Well," said Peter looking around, "What do we do now?"

"The scene of the crime!" Edmund said, "We'll exam the _Tisiphone_ top to bottom!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Jormun was clearly excited to have them search his ship. He assured them that everything was "ship shape" as he called it while laughing heartily and wondered if he could come with them.

"I'm afraid that we must to conduct this investigation alone," Edmund stated.

"You don't trust me," Jormun said in fake surprise.

"No, I mean, yes we trust you," Edmund grinned, "But it's just better that we keep all evidence to ourselves." Personally he thought dragging Jormun along would be a mistake; he'd tell the whole crew what clues they found before dinner.

"All right," he said while handing Edmund his keys, "Just make sure you keep my beauty the same that it was!"

The investigation was long and tiring. They searched the galley and the sailor's quarters first and found nothing that would help them. Edmund was beginning to feel a little frustrated. Surely something would have turned up by now?

They entered Lady Nestra's cabins. Lady Nestra seemed to have been very clean and neat when she was alive. There wasn't a speck of dust on the cupboards and her trunks and clothes were stacked in an ordered pile in the corner. Slowly Peter and Edmund began to comb through the room. They didn't find anything for the first five minutes, but as Edmund looked on the top of Lady Nestra's bedside table, he noticed an almost empty cup of clear brown tea with a powder collected at the bottom.

"Peter come over here!" Edmund shouted. Immediately, Peter left his rummaging through the dresser. "I was right," Edmund told him while showing the glass, "See, look at this! Poison!"

"I wonder who brought the tea in here?" Peter said.

"Whoever it was might have put the poison in her tea or might not have. We don't know if it was set down somewhere and X had the chance of slipping it in during that time," said Edmund. Peter reached out to take the cup, but Edmund grabbed his hand, "Don't touch it! X might have left fingerprints!" And he got out a brush and some dust. It took him several minutes and when he finished he wiped his forehead saying, "No fingerprints at all. X is extremely professional; he wore gloves. Oh well, let's keep looking for more clues."

Edmund moved toward the window and looked down. The ocean beneath him was sparkling cheerily against the summer sun and occasionaly a wave would make a loud thump against the boat. And during this happy picture Edmund thought, _What was it like? That night when Lady Nestra was murdered? What was X thinking of when he slipped the poison in that fateful cup of tea? Was X doing it out of revenge? Anger? Madness? Money? _And as he was thinking, to his surprise, he spotted a bottle on the little ledge of the _Tisiphone _that was about ten feet below him. The ship was bordered by a railing and the ledge was no more than a foot wide.

"What's that?" he said aloud.

"What?" Peter said, coming towards him.

"That bottle down there," Edmund pointed, "Do you know how we can get that?"

"Not unless we can get reach it from the cabin below us," Peter answered, "What do you suppose it is?"

"The poison, maybe," said Edmund darkly, "Or it might be that red makeup that X put on Nestra. Or it could just be ordinary perfume, soap, or something else. We don't know until we can see it." And they both went down to the cabin below them.

----------------------------------------------------------

When they were walking down the hall, Jormun ran up to him. He looked worried which was very unnatural for him.

"Your majesties," he panted, "Someone has broken into my cabin! They've stolen my logbook and a few bottles from my room!"

Edmund and Peter were perplexed by this. Bottles stolen? As they followed Jormun into the room they realized that it was the same cabin below Lady Nestra's. Edmund rushed to the window and looked down. The bottle was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed that! R-E-V-I-E-W!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! Don't have much to say about last chapter and all the clues you should have found other than that they're really important. I happen to like this next chapter though (short as it is). Tension builds!

Thanks to _TimeMage0955_ and _penguinsrock12_ for reviewing!

I'd also like to say a Happy Belated Independence Day for all fellow Americans out there! And Brits, Aussies, etc., sorry that you missed out on a really great barbacues and fireworks!

**Chapter 7**

Peter and Edmund were still discussing the disappearance of the bottle a few hours later.

"But I don't understand it!" Peter said banging his fist on the table, "How did it disappear that quickly?"

"I don't know," Edmund replied, "Someone must have been eavesdropping on us when we were talking about it. So we now know that X is at large and all the more he's watchful, particulary of us, but suppose that someone might know something and perhaps in some random conversation it will come out and then X silences them."

"Is that possible?" Peter asked.

"Yes, someone _must_ have heard or seen something more that they aren't telling. Hylus never filled in her testimony of where she was that night, Meg could have heard something more than a clatter, Jormun must have been out of his cabin since he's the captain, and Orest could have seen something on his way back out of Nestra's cabin. None of them seem to be telling the complete truth." Edmund said thoughtfully and he glanced up to see Peter very white, "What's wrong Peter?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Peter said hurriedly, "Do you think that we should patrol the corridors of Cair tonight as a precaution to prevent X?"

"That would be a good idea," said Edmund, "But it probably won't stop X. But we can try though."

* * *

That night, Peter and Edmund met in the throne room. At dinner, Lucy had begged to go with them, but Susan took charge (much to the relief of Peter and Edmund) and said that she couldn't go. Peter and Edmund both knew that it would be really dangerous and they couldn't bear to lose their younger sister get killed. Susan sensed this and invited Lucy to spend the night in her room. Lucy had half-heartedly agreed, but brightened up when Susan promised a pillow fight.

Peter and Edmund both shook hands and then Edmund went to patrol the west side of the castle while Peter went to the east. It only occured to Edmund half a second later that _they_, Peter and Edmund, might be the ones X was after next. He shivered. It would make sense: they had found that Nestra had been poisoned not stabbed, they knew that the bloody knife in Orest's room was a fake, and they had seen the bottle that had mysteriously disappeared on Jormun's ship. Edmund turned to check on Peter. His sword was shining at his side and his torch flickered in his left hand, he certainly looked all right. Edmund felt sure that he would be able to protect himself if X were to strike. Then Peter turned around a corner and vanished from sight leaving Edmund feeling out of the range of protection.

The night continued on and on. Edmund paused sometimes behind suits of armor or pillars to see if X was hiding and came out when Edmund was gone. He was out of luck because nothing more dangerous than a mouse (not Talking) appeared. Edmund began to feel tired and had to struggle to keep himself alert.

Edmund passed Peter once and they stopped to check up on what each other had seen. Peter hadn't seen anything and neither had Edmund. They were debating whether they should go back to bed when suddenly a scream that ended in a gurgle erupted from the west corridor.

"What was that?" Edmund asked looking around.

"I don't know, but we'd better go see!" Peter shouted as he ran towards the corridor, "You go that way, I'll go this way! Maybe we can corner X!"

Edmund ran up two flights of staircases and paused, panting heavily. It was hard work. Suddenly someone dressed in black came bolting down the hall. Edmund drew out his sword and stood in the figure's way, but the figure in black (undoubtedly X) was too fast for him. With one push from X's part, Edmund fell and tumbled down the stairs until he hit his head against the railing. He could feel hot blood trickling down his neck from the back of his head. He closed his heavy eyelids and slipped from conciousness.

* * *

As I said before, this is a really short chapter, probably even shorter than my first. Ah well, you get the idea though, X is very dangerous! Tell me what you think of it. (I particulary want to know if I've been pelting you with too many cliff hangers. If you could tell me, it would be really helpful.) REVIEW! It's a little purple button down there! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! Glad to know that everyone _enjoyed_ Ed getting hurt last chapter. Honestly, you guys are supposed to _sad_. And no, this chapter won't all be about worrying whether Ed will pull through because I don't have time to distract from the story. Nice idea though. This chapter you'll discover something absolutely shocking (at least in my mind) and Ed finds a few new clues as well.

Thanks to _TimeMage955_, _Samantha,_ and _Swanwhite _(hurray, a new reviewer!) for reviewing! ;)

**Chapter 8**

Peter ran as hard as he could toward the scream with several other people in the castle who had also heard the noise following him. _Where is Edmund?_ he wondered, _Surely he would have been here by now?_ But suddenly Peter was distracted by something else. A cold sea wind blew, pushing back the clouds that covered the moon. The moonlight danced through the window on a figure that laid cold and still in the corridor...

* * *

Edmund woke to a comfortable feather bed with white sheets and a stiff bandage on the back of his head. It looked like it was early afternoon and the sun was streaming through the shaded windows cheerily against a vase of purple and yellow flowers that was beside him on the nightstand. 

"About time you woke up," a voice said from a dark corner. Edmund figured it was Peter, but couldn't see him that well.

"How long have I been out?" Edmund asked but was clueless if Peter could actually make that out; his speech was slurred. Peter, however, got the meaning at once.

"Judging that I found you earlier this morning, about half a day," Peter said, coming in to the light and his voice dropped to a serious tone, "Edmund, Hylus is dead."

"What!" Edmund yelled, raising himself up, but Peter pushed him down again.

"Susan didn't want me to tell you because she said you'd get excited, so lay down and keep quiet before she hears," Peter whispered urgently and then said, "Yes, Hylus is dead and that makes the total deaths so far up to two. It was her scream we heard last night; the one that ended in a gurgle."

"How'd she die?" asked Edmund sinking back into his pillows and covering his eyes with his hand.

"Stabbed with that same bloody knife that we found in Orest's room."

Peter paused, allowing Edmund to take this all in. Edmund asked, "Did you get any clues?"

"No. That was the first thing I checked," said Peter, "The knife was wiped clean and everything else was too. But look here, Hylus was holding this."

Peter shoved a golden clasped book at Edmund. "What is it?" asked Edmund.

"Nestra's diary," Peter said, "Better hide it quick, here comes Susan!"

Edmund shoved it under the covers as Susan came in, fussing and exclaiming over his injury.

* * *

When Susan and Peter had left, Edmund dived for Nestra's diary. Maybe there would be clues and evidence to find X! He opened the book eagerly and read the first page. It began with Nestra's writing of what education Orest was getting, the goings-on in court, random bits of gossip and all the rest of the things that middle-aged women write in their diaries. But through all this, Edmund could sense a growing discord between Nestra and her husband, Agamem. On the day of Agamem's death, Nestra wrote: _"Serves him right; the dishonorable man that he is. Hylus also knows that he--- but I'll not speak of that. It's bad enough as is. I sent away the woman as fast as I could. I think that----" _but the words had been scratched out for some reason. Perhaps by X? Edmund was puzzled. What did Nestra's entry mean? Did it tie in with the murder? 

Edmund kept reading and found more scribbles. They looked very fresh. No doubt about it, X _had_ been there. But how did Hylus come by the diary? Did she know who X was? Slowly, a realization came to Edmund's mind. He recalled a certain situation that he had almost forgotten involving Hylus. Perhaps it might explain everything... Well, almost everything, he had to admit. A few more pieces needed to be put into place. The sun was beginning to set and just as he was deep in thought Lucy came bursting in.

"Edmund!" she exclaimed, "Are you all right? They only just let me in."

"I'm fine," Edmund said, "And no, I don't want my pillows fluffed or a cup of strawberry ice. Susan's already bothered. I say, it's been fun being hurt. What's gone on in Cair since I've been tucked away?"

"Didn't you hear the news?" Lucy asked while pulling up a chair next to him.

"Yes, Peter told me," Edmund replied, "It's a shame that Hylus should have died in Cair."

"No, no. Not that," said Lucy, "We'll be going for a trip to the Lone Islands to discuss treaties and other boring things next month. The Governor sent an invitation today." Lucy spotted the diary in Edmund's hands, "What's that?"

"Lady Nestra's diary," Edmund answered.

"Have you found a lot of clues?" Lucy asked.

"I'm almost there, but I need to check a few things first," Edmund said, "Do you have any ideas on how Hylus would have come by this diary? X has been scratching out things that might have condemned him and I don't know how Hylus would have got this diary if X had killed her."

Lucy thought hard for a moment, "I don't know. Not unless Hylus _was_ X, but that doesn't account for her being killed _by_ X." Lucy paused for a moment, "I have to go. Bedtime for me is strictly eight o'clock."

She said goodbye and left as soon as she had made sure he was all right for the night. Edmund sighed and read more of the diary until his candle blew out, but by that time Edmund was asleep.

* * *

How was it? As you can tell, once Ed starts piecing together clues, our story is almost at it's end. I included that bit of the Lone Islands because I've decided to make a few more books of Edmund Investigates. That is, if you think it's a good idea. **_Review_** and tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Sorry this is a late chapter. It's summer and I've been busy. Between this story and vacation, vacation always comes first.

Thanks to _esquireofrohan_, _TimeMage0955_, _vg_, and _Swanwhite_ for reviewing! You guys are really important! Reviewing is a lot like pep talk for a writer, so thanks for getting me going through the sea of plots and grammar with your reviews!

**Chapter 9**

Edmund woke up the next morning feeling greatly rested and though his head still hurt from time to time, he couldn't have been better. He yanked out the diary from underneath his mattress and finished reading, He was chilled as he read as he read the last paragraph, _"It's my tea time. (scratch marks) is bringing it. (scratch marks) has always made it right. I don't like cream, but a few sugar cubes as I told (scratch marks) when she first made me a cup. Ah, here it is. Goodnight! I should be able to write again tomorrow.."_ Exit Nestra because of that deadly cup of tea... A sweet, hot drink with a poison inside... Edmund tried not to think of it.

The door opened a few minutes later and in came Lady Megaera carrying a bouquet of flowers, "Hello," she said taking the chair next to him, "Are you feeling all right? I feel bad that this happened to you for our sake."

"Yes, I'm fine," Edmund replied, "It's takes more than a push down the stairs to stop me."

He noticed that she was red eyed. He hopefully half-wondered if she was worried and crying over him, "Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing," Meg said as she wiped away a tear, "Well, it is something. I've trusted you with so much lately and I need to ask you for advice..."

Meg paused as if waiting for Edmund to say something. "Fire ahead. I'll help you the best that I can," Edmund said while sitting up against his pillows.

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said, flinging her arms about him and breaking into uncontrollable sobs, "Orest won't listen at all to me, because he doesn't think it's at all serious. It's nice to know I can tell someone." She broke away from him and said, "A short time ago, I was engaged to be married to a rich lord in King Lune's court, but I wasn't at all happy about it. Nestra was the one who was thrilled, however, and she was already making plans about our wedding. And then I fell in love with someone else and when I approached her about it, she really dissaproved of him. I remember going to bed that night and hating her for it. But right now I don't know what to do. Now that she's dead, I don't know if I should honor her last wishes for me or marry someone else that she didn't like," She looked at Edmund, "Can you tell me what I should do?"

"Marry the man you love," said Edmund plainly, "It's a life long decision you're about to make and you don't want to spend the rest of your life with a man you don't like.

"Yes, but I'm worried about what Mother would have thought," Meg bit her lip as doubt crossed her face.

"From what I've heard," said Edmund wisely, "You're mother would have wanted you happy, which is why she chose a rich man. She didn't realize that you'd be happier with another. I think you should marry the one you love."

"Yes, you're right! Thank you so much!" Meg said happily and flung her arms about him again, "You've given me the most help yet!" And she shoved the flowers into his hands, "I've got to write to Weras right now!" Lights shown in her eyes as she closed the door softly behind her.

Edmund felt slightly dazed. He pondered over Meg's situation for a little while and then read the diary again. Peter came in and sat beside him,

"Any luck yet?" he asked.

"Not much, but I've got a few clues," said Edmund, "Did you read the diary?"

"No, I couldn't. The public was _really_ concerned over your injury. What clues have you found, though?" Peter said.

"Nothing worth of too much of importance. Something about a scandal with Agamem which probably triggered Nestra poisoning him and that Nesra always liked her tea made a certain way. We still don't know who X is," Edmund said and then an expression as if he had an idea came over his face as he said, "Yes, yes, that might be it... I'd have to check first, but that might be it..."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I can't say it out loud. X might be eavesdropping on us again," Edmund said, "It's just an idea that's come into my mind only I don't know how we'll be able to check..."

Just then the lunch bell rang.

"Well, let's go," Peter said, "Susan said that you are allowed to get out of bed for lunch, but she wants you resting a lot this afternoon."

Edmund rolled his eyes. Susan always tried to do what was best for him, but sometimes it could be a bit of a bother. He wanted to do a bit of sleuthing this afternoon.

Peter clapped his hand on Edmund's shoulder, "It's all right," he said as if reading Edmund's mind, "You'll have plenty of time to investigate tomorrow."

"All right," Edmund said and, with a little help from Peter, got out of bed.

* * *

How was it? Again, I'm sorry that it was late. I hope that the next chapter will be out a little sooner. Just type a short little review for me and send it in to tell me what you think! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! This chapter is basically a set-up, almost no action. Just to let you know, I usually hate set-ups (like _Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest_, anyone feel that way as well?) but I find that I need it in this story. Also, a lot of you were wondering who Weras was. "A further reading of the text might be in order" to use a C.S. Lewis expression. Weras (couldn't think of a better name than that, sorry) is the man that Meg wanted to marry and the one that Nestra dissaproved of. It's good to ask questions like that! I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear who he was.

Thanks to _Samantha_, _TimeMage0955_,_ Stonefoot_,and _Swanwhite_ for reviewing! I really appreciate your advice!

**Chapter 9**

"What?" Edmund said, staring blankly at Susan. It was after lunch in the throne room where Susan wanted to discuss an idea that she had.

Susan repeated herself again in a slow tone of voice, "Tonight, I want to have a party for the Archenlanders. They've gone through a lot on this journey and as this is their last night here, I though it would be a positive ending to their visit."

"As long as it doesn't mean..." Edmund muttered.

"Yes, it means _dancing_," Susan said for him, "And I don't want to hear a lot of complaining about it either."

Edmund turned to Peter for support. Peter shook his head slightly as Edmund gave a look as if he were under great torture. Susan, however, continued,

"I've invited Lady Megaera, Sir Orest, Captain Jormun, and the rest of the Archenlanders who came with them," Susan said, "I've also invited a lot of the court ladies since we have a lot of men with no partners to dance with. Earlier today, I asked the cook if he'd..."

Susan continued to ramble on and on, only pausing every few seconds so that Peter could give a nod of approval, and then she went on with her plans but Edmund wasn't listening. He was busy thinking of the mystery that laid before him, mainly the clues in the diary, the bottle on the ship, the bloody knife, and his idea he thought of before lunch.

"Edmund?" Susan asked while raising her eyebrows.

"What? Oh, sorry. What'd you say?" said Edmund, feeling a little startled as he resurfaced from his thoughts.

"I want you to rest this afternoon if you're going to be going to the party tonight," said Susan.

Edmund touched the bandage that was still on his head, "But, Susan. I'm perfectly fine! My head's not bothering me!"

"Is it?" Susan looked at him sceptically.

"No, not at all."

"All right," said Susan, giving in, "You don't have to, but make sure that you get plenty of rest tomorrow. Well, I'll go see if the decorations are being put up in the great hall."

As soon as she left (Lucy also went with her), Edmund turned to Peter and said,

"I need to investigate something tonight, I can't say what, but..." Edmund whispered in Peter's ear, "During the party would be a good time for me to go, since all of our suspects would be distracted. But, I would need you to keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't leave while I'm gone."

"Sure," said Peter, "But I still don't understand what you're idea is."

"Can't explain," Edmund said shortly, "At least for right now." Edmund turned to go. As he walked into the hall, he bumped into none other than Jormun.

"Oh, well, hello!" Jormun said hastily. There was a strange look in his eyes. Edmund didn't like it.Jormun was also carrying a leather bag.

"Hello," said Edmund trying to make conversation, "It's a nice day today."

"Yes it is," said Jormun, he was staring hard at his feet and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"What's in that bag?" Edmund asked.

"I'm borrowing a few books on navigation and shippingfrom the library; your sisterSusansaid that I may," Jormun pulled out a book entitled _Ten Steps to Navigation in Narnian Seas_ to prove to Edmund.

"How is your ship?" Edmund said, but almost wished he hadn't, for Edmund was treated to a full fifteen minute lecture by Jormun, describing the tides in Archenland and how they differed in Narnia, the length and width of the _Tisiphone_, and the crew which did an absolutely perfect job. Finally after several agonizing minutes for Edmund, Jormun mumbled something about overseeing the crew and left.

_It certainly was a strange meeting_, Edmund thought as he climbed the marble stairs to his quarters. He jumped in surprise to see blood on the floor of the landing and then realized that that was the place where he had gotten hurt. _Must have stained the floor_, Edmund shaked his head and kept walking up.

He opened the door to his room and to his shock, he found that the whole place was torn apart. Pillows were slit, mud and sand was all over the floor, books thrown, and his desk was turned over to its side: its drawers and papers spilling over the rug that was stained with black ink. _Oh no, X has been here_, Edmund thought as he searched under his matress for where he put Nestra's journal. He gave a groan of displeasure. Nestra's journal had disapeared, completely, and now it was in X's murderous hands. Edmund turned around immediately and went to find Peter.

* * *

Okay, guys, you know the drill, REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! The party is on in this chapter! Or at least for everyone but Ed and perhaps X as well... Read on to find out what happens! This chappie's long (longest chapter I've ever done) because, frankly, I have to put a lot in it. I've worked on it for at least a week, so enjoy! The next chapter is the last one... NOOOOOOO!

Thanks to _Samantha_, _esquireofrohan_, _SubOrbital_, _TimeMage0955_, and_ Swanwhite_ for reviewing! Five people... Do mine eyes deceive me or is that a record? Thanks everybody!

**Chapter 11**

The party had just began in the Great Hall as Edmund entered, wearing his most formal outfit as if he were wearing chains. Why Susan made him come... But even though this was a party he brought his sword with him, just in case because he had some sleuthing to do later. He was looking forward to it actually; he'd do anything to get out of this party.

Edmund observantly looked at the scene before him. In the corner some fauns were playing flutes and a choir of water nymphs were singing along to the tune with them as dancers sailed across the floor. The wafting, delicious smells of a feast tickled Edmund's nose and his mouth started to water. He knew that he ought to be going to investigate soon, but a plate of food and a drink or two couldn't hurt anything, could it? Anyway, the food was the _only_ good thing about the party. And in thinking so, he grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter and gulped it down.

"Hey Ed!" Peter called as he walked towards Edmund who had just finished with his glass.

"What?" asked Edmund, taking a plate from another waiter and dishing himself some food.

"Shouldn't you be going, you know," Peter leaned in to whisper, "To start sleuthing?"

"In a bit. I'm hungry. I'm going to eat something first," Edmund managed to say (his mouth was full).

"Yes, but," Peter said, "It's a bit difficult to keep track of all of the suspects, if you know what I mean." He glanced over to a good looking, sophisticated Jormun who was talking animatedly about the _Tisiphone_ to the commodore of the _Splendor Hyaline_, Meg who was dancing with Mr. Tumnus, and a drunken Orest who was sitting by himself while drinking a glass of blood red sherry. "It's especially difficult," Peter continued, "When Madame Buscom keeps pestering you to dance with her." He rolled his eyes and Edmund could understand why: Madam Buscom was a rather large, silly, single lady with wide nostrils who had suddenly felt an attraction to Peter. Edmund tried hard to suppressed a grin, after all, Peter didn't laugh about a certain Madame Gosly who had a crush on Edmund.

"Okay, I'll go," Edmund said half-heartedly as he unwillingly laid down his fork and quietly crept from the table.

Peter whispered, "Good luck!" as Jormun left the annoyed commodore and came to talk with him.

Edmund wiped his mouth with a napkin as he strode softly out of the hall, threw it in a ceramic plant pot (_Susan will never know_, he reasoned), and hurried upstairs to Meg's and Orest's quarters. He knew what he was looking for, but he had to check before he could make any accusations.

Edmund searched Orest's room first. As he looked through pillowcases and desk drawers he found nothing. He was disappointed, but not surprised because he hadn't suspected Orest since the bloody knife incident. Meg's was the next room after that. Edmund felt bad for entering a lady's room, but it had to be done, even though he did it hurriedly. Again like Orest's, there was nothing. Where else could he look? Perhaps the _Tisiphone_! Jormun's cabin particulary. _It would be hard though to leave Cair_, he thought, _since the front entrance is in the Great Hall_. But he'd have to go through that door since there wasn't anywhere else that he could quickly leave. He took a deep breath and went downstairs again.

It was actually quite easy to leave the Great Hall than what he first imagined. He crept out into the open sea air as a freezing cold wind blew across his face. It seemed an omen of foreboding, but Edmund passed this away quickly because, after all, it was the end of the summer, almost fall, so of course it _would_ be colder, right? Still, he wasn't too sure...

There was only one unlucky guard aboard the Tisiphone because the rest of the sailors were at the party. He let Edmund on the ship, bowing low, as soon as he recognized who Edmund was. Edmund hurried to Jormun's cabin and searched it as ferverently as he had searched Orest's and Meg's rooms. _Jormun is the only suspect left, so it _has_ to be here_, he thought only to his surprise and dismay what he was looking for wasn't in this cabin. _What on earth do I do now_, he wondered. As he thought of all the clues, evidence, and particulary something that Lucy said to him about Hylus, it slowly dawned on him that perhaps what he was looking for was in Hylus's room!

"That's it!" he almost shouted. X _would_ have put there but he needed to hurry and didn't have time to explain or think it out.

He walked as quietly as he could across the sot white sand as he approached the great doors of Cair Paravel and even entered the Great Hall when Madame Gosly, the lady who had a crush on him, seized his hand and exclaimed loudly,

"Oh, daaaarrrrling, you simply _must_ dance with me!" She seemed to attract the attention of the whole room; even the musicians stopped playing and the waiters paused and stared. Edmund knew that this wasn't good. X had probably seen that he had left Cair Paravel! Through Edmund's disappointed looks and the way he almost slammed the door, Madame Gosly only continued to chatter, saying things like "I'm having a contest between my sister about how many men I can dance with!" or "Dear, I love your outfit tonight!" or "You _will_ dance this waltz with me won't you?" He agreed to the waltz, but saying that if it was only this one dance.

"Of course, of course, whatever you want!" she responded in a flighty manner, so Edmund had the feeling that she'd keep him a lot longer.

The waltz started and all the dancers seemed to dance perfectly, except for Edmund who dragged along, following Madam Gosly's lead. He felt as if he would never get the hang of dancing! He impatiently looked around at his suspects. Jormun looked like he was heading to the bathroom, Meg was dancing again, and Orest was still sitting at the table drinking sherry, only this time Peter was with him. Peter gave a thumbs-up and a grin at Edmund who returned a look of plain discomfort.

The waltz finally ended and as Edmund tried to leave, Madam Gosly only clung to him like a squid (_She actually looks something like one_, Edmund thought reasonably.) He shook her off, muttering something about the bathroom, and ran as fast as he could to Hylus's room.

He looked through the room, almost tearing it apart, until he found a wooden box underneath the wardrobe. He opened it excitedly while kneeling on the floor. It's contents were a bottle of red make up (the same bottle he spotted on the _Tisiphone_), a container of hemlock poison, Nestra's diary, and an envelope. He started to open it when he had the distinct feeling there was someone behind him. Turning around, he saw Jormun straight above him.

Jormun was spookily grinning, "So you found out, didn't you? I knew you would." Edmund tried to draw his sword, but Jormun was too fast for him, knocking Edmund's hand out of the way and drawing his own sword. He held the point of it against Edmund's neck, "No shouting or calling out or else I'll run you through."

"You're going to kill me anyway," Edmund said defiantly, "I'll yell to prevent you from killing anyone else."

"Not unless you want your brother and your sisters to die as well," said Jormun, "Because I'll make sure they die just the same way as you do."

Edmund shut his mouth.

"That's better," Jormun said, smiling cruelly, "Get up and sit on that chair."

Edmund obeyed as Jormun tied his hands to the arms of the chair.

"Why did you kill Nestra and Hylus?" Edmund furiously asked as Jormun fumbled with the ropes.

"All right,if you're so _inquisitive_, I'll tell you from the beginning," Jormun said, raising himself up and keeping the sword at Edmund's neck, "What Orest doesn't know about his darling father Agamem, is that he had an affair with a sister of Hylus's, my mother. So yes," Jormun said in answer to Edmund's shocked face, "I am Orest's half brother. But of course I didn't know that until this voyage when Hylus told me. I grew up thinking another man was my father but as soon as I heard about who my real father was, I formulated a plan to murder Nestra. She, "the dazzling beauty", was the one who sent my mother to die in the fields and killed my real father. Do you hear me? Do you care? She made me an orphan! The poisonous snake!" he almost shouted. Edmund began to think that Jormun was going mad.

"How did you kill Nestra?" asked Edmund.

"Silly boy," Jormun spat, "_I_ didn't kill Nestra, her maid and my aunt Hylus killed her. _Hylus_ was X, which is why she had this poison and makeup in her room. She knew how Nestra liked her tea and at what time, so I," here Jormun paused, "_persuaded_ her with a large sum of money to slip the poison in her tea. I picked hemlock since it was the same poison she used to kill my father. When Nestra was finally dead and the makeup was put on, the body was much too heavy for Hylus to lift so while she made a distraction for the guard on the ship, I threw Nestra's body into the water."

While Jormun was talking, Edmund discovered that his right hand could almost slip out of the knot if he worked on it. While he tried to get his hand free, he distracted Jorman and asked, "What about the diary? What were those crossings out in it? Why was Nestra's room so clean?"

"Hylus took the diary from Nestra's room and hid it in this box. She cleaned the whole room for finger prints. Later that night she also scratched out anything that might incriminate herself in the diary. But she forgot that bottle of makeup when I came to check the room when she was done, so I dropped it out of the window, I should have thrown it, since you found it on the ledge," Jormun circled himself around the chair, but making sure the sword was always directed at Edmund, "I knew when you started poking your nose into this whole business that you would find out sooner or later so I followed you around and overheard your plans. Particulary the time when you searched my ship and found the makeup. I hurried to hide it somewhere, using the pretense that a thief had been in my room and had stolen some things."

"But why did you kill Hylus?" asked Edmund going back to his original question. His hand needed more work, but soon it would be free.

"Hylus got scared and demanded that I give her more money. She started to get even more jittery after you had talked to her, so in the middle of the night, we met and she started threatening to tell you everything about the murder. I couldn't have her doingthat, so I disposed of her. It was sheer unluck for me that she screamed and also had the diary which your brother found."

"So you were the one that pushed me down the stairs?"

"Yes," said Jormun, "And I don't regret it either. You were being a bit too nosy and you still are as a matter of fact."

Edmund felt quite pleased that he had annoyed Jormun, even though he would be killed for it shortly. He asked, "You were also the one who went into my room to find the diary?"

"Yes and I hid the diary in the leather bag after I tore up apart room," said Jormun and then suddenly, without any warning, shouted, "Now it's time for _me_ to tear _you_ apart!" He leaped on Edmund, but at the same time, Edmund wriggled his hand free. He punched Jormun hard and tried to wrestle the sword from his grip. Edmund heard voices in the hall coming toward him.

"Help me! Peter, it's X!" Edmund managed to shout out, hoping that someone would hear him. Jormun was still struggling for the sword furiously and it was a bit difficult for Edmund because he had only one hand and Jormun had both. Just as Jormun wrenched the sword away, the door flew open and with an arrow flying from Susan's part, Jormun lay on the floor dead.

Edmund was panting hard as Peter untied his left hand. "You all right, Ed?" he said and untied the knot.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Edmund said while rubbing his hand, "Peter it was Jormun! And Hylus! It was a double job!" Edmund said, still not believing it and as he had a narrow escape with death, felt exhilerated somehow.

"What?" Peter asked incredulously.

"It----" Edmund was interupted by a long hug from Lucy, "I'll tell you later," he said to Peter and received another embrace from Susan who was crying tearfully on his shoulder.

* * *

All right, you guys now know who did the murder! Now I need an official review from each of you (this might the most important review of all) telling me if the whole mystery was too obvious, too complicated, a complete waste of time, just plain stupid, or anything else you can possibly feel about this story! I need the feedback so that I can get good hints to improve my next mystery on the Lone Islands (gotten an idea already!) I should have the last chapter up soon, because it's basically a wrap-up chapter. Remember to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! This is the last chapter of _The Murder on the Tisiphone_! It's short and sweet; not much, but a conclusion. I'm sad that it's ending, but glad that we've got another mystery coming!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _TimeMage0955_ (You've stuck with my story thru and thru!), _Swanwhite/Swanwhite2_ (I really appreciate your insights! I'm also celebrating that you joined fanfiction! Hurray!), _DiaB_ (You gave me good encouragement!), _Narniafreakazoid_ (The CC you gave me was really helpful! I'll be using it for my next story!) and _Cego_ (Even more great encouragement!) I'd also like to thank everyone else who have reviewed my story from Chapter One all the way to those who will review for this chapter. Keep it up!

**Chapter 12**

Edmund met Meg, Orest, and his siblings in the Throne Room. He could feel their stares as he told them about how Jormun and Hylus worked together to murder Lady Nestra. He looked down at the glossy marble floor for almost the entire length of the time that he spoke, but when he looked up, he saw that Meg had tears coming down her face.

"Thank you," she said, taking out a hankerchief and wiping her eyes, "for solving the murder."

"Your welcome," Edmund said hoarsly. There was silence for a few seconds until it was broken by Orest who coughed and said,

"Well, I'd better pack," he got up from his chair, "It's a long voyage tomorrow." And with that he left the room. Meg followed him, still crying, saying that she also had some things to pack.

Edmund sighed and said, "Well it's all done! We solved the murder!" He clapped his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Yes," Peter replied and asked in his elder-brotherly way, "Are you sure you're all right, though? Jormun didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nope, I'm fine. It'll have to take more than Jormun to hurt me. Still, it was a very close shave. If you and Susan hadn't come along..." his voice trailed off.

Lucy ran up to Edmund and hugged him. "I'm glad that you're safe," she said but looked reproachful and somewhat downcast. Edmund thought that she might be feeling bad for not being able to do anything to save him.

"Thanks. I'm glad too," Edmund replied looking down at her and saying tactfully, "Do you know that you gave me a clue when you came to talk to me when I was injured?"

"I did?" Lucy asked incredulously, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes," said Edmund, "When I asked you about Hylus getting the diary you said, '_Not unless Hylus was X but that doesn't account for her being killed by X_'. That's what you said and guess what? You were right; Hylus _was_ X and was killed _by_ X."

Lucy smiled and looked more cheerful after that. In fact, she didn't mind it in the least when Susan said that it was time to go to bed.

After the girls left, Edmund and Peter looked out the window for a while and gazed at the starry night sky. It was still night, but Edmund could see light creeping on the horizon. He yawned and said "I think I'll go to bed now, Peter. Don't bother to wake me for breakfast. Good night!"

"Night!" Peter said as Edmund opened the door to leave, "And Edmund, good job on solving the mystery."

Edmund grinned, "Thanks Peter." and walked out.

The party was long over, but in the Great Hall, maids were still picking up dishes, clearing tables, and carrying left-over food to the kitchens. Edmund jumped. The food wasn't the only thing being carried out. Workmen were taking Jormun's body over to the _Tisiphone_. Edmund felt chills going up and down his spine as the body passed the threshold. To think that had once been a living man. Even though Jormun was good looking, he still had murderous, evil thoughts running through his head. _Within that beauty lies the poison_, Edmund thought to himself and he remembered how Jormun had looked as he raised his sword to kill him. Edmund remembered seeing something in Jormun's eyes; some horrible glint that a true Narnian could always see in those that were treacherous or doing some other evil. Edmund had once had that glint himself. And as Edmund was thinking, he was suddenly aware of someone by his side.

"Well done, my son," a powerful, warm voice purred.

"Aslan?" Edmund asked and looked around but all he saw was a flash of gold. He felt that it was Aslan who had spoken to him and somehow strengthened. Edmund smiled to himself and climbed up the stairs to bed. When he got there, he plopped down on the fluffy pillows and, still smiling, fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's that. Case closed. Remember to keep an eye out for the next _Edmund Investigates_ story and drop a review for this one!


End file.
